The Alliance Part 2
(on the beaches of Rum Island) Terra: We can probably stock up on provisions in those woods over there. Storm: Sounds like a plan. Terra I want you and Sigfried to be the foraging party. Ishmael: What are the rest of you doing? Storm: Well I don't know if any of you noticed but there are two other pirate ships on this island (he points to Clavio and Farlon's ships) Victor: How can he be so smart.....but be so dumb........ Storm: Thank you Victor: That wasn't meant to be a compliment. Storm: Sure it wasn't young man. Victor: Don't young man me! UGH. Ishmael and I can check out those ships. (Terra, Sigfried, Ishmael, and Victor leave) Apollo: Now what........ Storm: Shots shots shots! Greenwood: EVERYBODY Apollo: This again..... (in the forest) Clavio: Sonic Blade! Farlon: 'Icy Wnd! '(the two attacks collide in midair and knock out most of the Subzero Pirates and the Sonic Pirates) Yarrow: If you keep destroying the forest there will be nothing left to harvest for supplies. Clavio: Get out of my sight, this is a serious battle. Yarrow: As you wish.....(Clavio and Farlon continue fighting, Terra and Sigfried walk up) Terra: What's going on? Big Bob: The two captains are fighting. Terra: Oh. Yarrow: Wait, who are you? Clavio: It's the Stormrider Pirates. You guys always know how to ruin a good fight. Farlon: Well it's about time you showed up. I was afraid you got captured like Vick. Sigfried: Who are these punks? Terra: Well they, along with our crew, are the strongest pirates from North Blue since X Drake, Basil Hawkins, and Trafalgar Law. We fought them back on Victory Island before you joined the crew. Farlon: I believe the three of us have something to discuss. Wait, your captain isn't here? Clavio: Hmph that old fart. Terra: Why do you wish to speak with Captain Storm? Farlon: I have a proposition for him, and for Captain Clavio. Clavio: Then let's hear it. Farlon: On G 2.5 Vick was captured by the Marines because he was weak. However, he and his crew were alone. All of us are only so strong when we are alone. But together we are nearly unstoppable. Clavio: What are you getting at? Farlon: There is only one path forward from Rum Island. The next island, Longview Island, houses a large marine base. If we don't work together we can all easily be captured. Terra: Hmmmm. Sigfried: What he's saying makes sense. We're all pirates going against the World Government. Why shouldn't we work together? Clavio: And what makes you think I can't get by Longview Island without help? Farlon: Because you almost got captured by that Bonehead back at G 2.5 Clavio: That didn't happen! Do you wanna fight again? Farlon: No that's the point. We shouldn't be fighting, not for now at least. Clavio: Hmmmm. Well I suppose an alliance is worthwhile. But what about Old Man Storm? Terra: I'll ask the captain. Clavio: Will you now? Sigfried: Why are you so difficult? Clavio: Shut up! Alright suit, in order to make sure you're not tricking us you can remain with us until the girl comes back. Sigfried: Who are you calling a suit? Terra: Wow like I'd fall for that stupid trick. Sigfried: Who are you calling a stupid trick? And I don't mind staying behind. I'm more than a match for these clowns. Terra: Alright then suit yourself.... (she leaves them) (meanwhile, Victor and Ishmael are on the Sonic Pirates' ship) Ishmael: Where is everyone? Ares: They're gone. Victor: Is that.....? Ares: Yup. Nice to see you all again. I see Apollo isn't with you. Oh well, too bad. TO BE CONTINUED Ishmael: You.......bastard Category:Roughseas Category:Stories